Watching Over You
by Magnetic Guardian
Summary: what if during the final battle they team lost a member? what if that member was forced to watch their love move on? what will they do now that maka has died? LOTS of Angst and lots of death. If you cant feeling then please don t read. i don t wanna kill you guys. SoMa. Very sad. I m bad at summaries.


**Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know if you cant feeling or seriously want yours, i advise you not read this. i had a muse to write something really really really really sad. I also had some muse form MadLori`s alone on the water, You should all go check that out. Anyway I don`t own soul eater and i never will.**

 **Catch you on the flip side,**

 **~ Guardian**

* * *

I woke up and felt infinite. I felt like I was floating on air, god like even. It was a comforting feeling, especially with all the stress of Asura as of late. I smiled in that moment, laying on the broken concrete, because I was feeling fully happy and at peace for the first time in over three months. That was until I decided to sit up.

At first my back ached and my tail bone smarted as I sat up, but then my body went numb. Slightly confused but happy at the disappearance of the pain, I out it off. I glanced around me at my surroundings. I was still on the battle field where my friends and I struggled to defeat asura. Rocks and parts of concrete were littered around me. The ground was steaming and the sky was dark.

I looked on the tallest mound of rubble and saw asura sprawled out limply on the slab. For a moment I was proud. Of us. Of myself. But then I saw black*star, standing over asura`s body. He was impaling the body with tsubaki in enchanted sword mode, crying. The almighty black*star was crying. Why would he cry? It was at that point I became confused.

I drew my eyes away from the slab and surveyed more of what was around me. The Thompson sisters were in human form laying next to kid, all three breathing shallow with eyes closed. their faces, slightly bloody, empty and pale. Liz coughed, spewing a small amount of blood.

That`s when I found soul. He was propped up against a large boulder, head titled back. He looked ok, nothing broken it seemed. I smiled ad ran to him calling his name. But something was wrong. as I got closer I saw his eyes were closed, tears pouring down his dirtied cheeks. He was mouthing something quietly to himself. I then noticed he was holding something close.

I tired to call to him, ask him what it was he was holding. It seemed he couldn`t hear me. I screamed until my voice became horse. He never turned his head. He loosened his grip on the object in his arms and laid it on his legs. I look down at it and my heart stopped. I started to cry and scream his name with whatever voice I had left. With every inch of me I denied the evidence soul so clearly held. He was holding me, my body. Dead.

* * *

It`s something a person never really thinks they`ll do unless they are an undercover intelligence officer or racer X from speed racer, watch their own funeral. So many people came to see my body before they put it away under the school in it`s catacombs. That`s where papa wanted my body to rest. He wanted it under the school in the catacombs where I had one of my most glorious battles. But now papa was speechless and pale, exhaustion evident in his eyes. his shirt was wrinkled and his hair distraught. Poor papa. He lost everything. He lost momma, now me.

I watched all of my friends come to my body, cry, break down, and then slump away. But I never saw soul. He never showed throughout the whole showing of my body. I withered and touched my body's face, hoping just maybe I would feel it. I didn`t. I watched my family and friends grieve the whole day. I felt and emotional pain like no other as they cried and whispered about how I was supposed to be amazing and go so far. I cried silent tears, because no one could hear me. No one could feel my comforting hugs. I was alone in my bubble of separation from my loved ones. And I hurt, an unearthly pain.

I stayed by my empty body long after everyone left. I tired so desperately to join my cold body once again. I failed. After a while of simply staring at my lifeless vessel, someone entered my viewing room. I didn`t turn. I made the assumption it was just the sweet old undertaker who had dressed my body in it`s green satin gown. I sighed and listened to the hushed foot steps draw closer. The person stood unknowingly next to me. I didn`t look over simply because I didn't care. I was too far gone in my own sorrow.

But then the person stepped up to my coffin and kneeled at the bar, hood still drawn over their head. I watched this person kneel by my body. Slender fingers rose to the hood and slowly lowered it reveling the persons silver hair. I gasped to myself. This person was soul.

I ran to the side of my coffin, leaning over toward him, crying happily and trying to reach him to no avail. He just kneeled and looked at my body, crying. I watched him cry and frowned. I`d never seen him cry such bountiful tears.

I watched him for what was about 10 minutes in the world of the living. Then he moved. he reached over , taking my body`s cold hand into his warm living one, running his thumb softly over the top. Oh how I wished I could feel his touch. He then brought my lifeless hand to his face, brought his lips to it, and kissed it softly. I cried silently due to my lack of voice at the loss of the feeling of his warm lips against my skin.

He rested my hand back on my stomach as I watched unbeknownst to him. Soul then leaned over my dead body and placed a soft kiss on my body`s fore head, and then on my body`s lips as almost to kiss me goodbye.

He then whispered in a shaking voice, " Maka. Please don`t be dead. Do one more magnificent act and come back," he sighed," I love you Maka Alburn. Please don`t leave me." He cried. He cried with tears so heavy and full he could have drown.

I ran to his side. I tired to kiss him, hug him. I tired to get it across that I was there. He never heard me. After all I was dead, just a ghost that could never break through. At that moment my heart broke. And I left. I left soul to give him peace.

* * *

I watched soul slump through school. Everything he did, everything he said, was monotone. the aura of every room was dark and pulled down. every bit of energy seemed to be sucked from the school. Crona had stopped coming to school. He couldn`t handle it. I was his only friend.

I followed soul home after school. He walked into our apartment and locked the door. Blaire had moved out a wile ago after she had burnt the kitchen. Soul was alone.

I followed him quietly. He walked into the dusty kitchen. There were cups littered all over the counters and tabled and the curtains hung dusty and unmoved at the window, closed blocking out all the sunlight. Soul went into the living room, dropping his bag down by the couch. He then wandered into my room. My old room.

Inside nothing was touched. He had left everything exactly how I had left it. The only difference was there was a vase on my night stand that held a bouquet of dying flowers. I watched soul walk over to the vase and gently remove the crumpling roses. After that he sighed and slowly left my room.

He walked up to our attic, flowers, a rubber band, string, and tape in tow. Before he entered I saw him bind their stems together with the rubber band and gently tie the string to the band. He opened the attic door and I gasped. From the ceiling hung dozens of drying roses in bouquets. He carefully taped the string of the new one to a rafter and gently guided it to hang. He stepped back and looked at the hanging flowers and cried.

After he left the attic he slumped down stairs to the fridge. He opened it and pulled out a fresh bouquet of roses. He walked into my room , placed them into the vase with some fresh water, and gently rubbed a petal. He let some tears slip from his eyes before whispering my name. I stood, stared at the flowers, and cried.

* * *

Soul hadn`t touched the piano in weeks. He loved his piano. his piano was all he ad to calm him. I ran my fingers over the keys and tried to play a note. My favorite note. B Flat. But the note never sounded.

That`s when soul walked into the room. He held a small flowered center piece. I moved out of the way as he placed it on his piano. Looking at it I noticed a detail that brought my already abused tear ducts to water. in the mist of the delicate flowers was a picture of me.

soul stroked a petal of a daisy around my picture and whispered " Happy Birthday Maka". It was my birthday. there seems no perception of time when your dead. I forgotten my own birthday. but after all I could never age, I was dead. That day I was never born. that day was a reminder of the life I once had.

soul sat at his piano and spoke softly. "I wrote you a song. It`s in E Flat major. your favorite. I", he paused and breathed heavily, " I hope where ever you are, you can hear it." I tired to shake him to tell him I was there. I screamed his name until my voice was horse. He never heard me.

He started to play. He played the most beautiful song I`d ever heard. I could tell it was about me. I cold tell in the way soul incorporated our waltz, notes that gave a sad smile, melodies that were sweet but longingly sad. soul played a piece that was my emotions, his emotions as well. He played the piece as if he knew how I felt. and it was beautiful.

* * *

I stayed at my old house in my old bed since my birthday. I watched souls routine. I watched him grow reckless and tired. I listened to his songs become slow and horse. I watched Soul Eater Evans fade away.

One morning, quite early, he walked in to my old room, where I just so happened to be curled on the bed unseen to him. He came over and grabbed the dead flowers out of the vase, bound them, and I watched him hang them. Then he out on his socks and coat and left the house.

I followed him to the florist. He scanned the selection till his eyes landed on some blue roses. Roses are impossibly blue. They were special. He walked over to the counter and asked the lady for a dozen. she smiled sadly at him and nodded, telling him the price. He paid for the roses and waited.

Soul had never looked so bad. Sleep lined his eyes. His skin was so pale and thin from lack of nutrition. His muscles tensed and twitched from lack of rest and over use. Soul was a mess. He was a mess because he lost me. not only that but I lost him.

The woman came from behind the counter and handed him the bouquet. He thanked her and smiled painfully. He walked out of the store and looked up and the grey skies. He sighed and threw his hood over his head and looked down. He stopped at the corner and waited to cross. He looked to make sure the streets were clear. Then I screamed at him inaudibly to human ears. and then the street was littered with red and blue petals.

* * *

It never crossed my mind that I`d ever be one of the ghost roaming the halls of a hospital. To be honest I never would have thought I would be a ghost. I had wanted to be in the hospital for good reasons. Maybe for a friends child's birth. But it was grave this time. and I was haunting the halls not wanting to let go of my friends.

I went into the sterile white room. I didn`t want to look at the body laying in the bed, hooked up to the beeping monitors. People came and went, visiting the bed ridden body. I wouldn`t look at these people either. I was so tired of sorrow. So tired of crying people. I watched my drunken father stumble in with a worried Blaire. I watched him cry. I watched him get sick in the rooms bathroom. He was my father. And every aspect of him I knew was gone.

Late at night, after everyone was gone, I stood next to the bed that held the comatose body. I cried as I touched the body`s hands, knowing he would never feel it. Soul`s comatose body would never feel my ghostly touch.

He had been hit by a car crossing the street that day. Soul had been run over by a stall vendor with a nagging wife. The car crushed his left arm, ran over and shattered this lower spine and intestine. He was bleeding internally and had sever head trauma. No one knew if he would wake up.

I climbed into the bed next to his cooling body and held myself close. I cried my invisible tears into his shoulder. It was too soon for him. He was too young to die. I ran my fingers through his hair although I didn't feel his sliver strands and his hair didn`t move. I then leaned into his ear and whispered that I loved him. That was the moment when, his heart stopped and the monitored buzzed out. That was the moment Soul Eater Evans died.

He appeared behind me , kissed my ear and whispered "I love you too" right before we disappeared into a soft white light.

* * *

 **Hello Guys! Congratulations you`ve survived my sadness! I jusy=t wanted to thank everyone who gave my story the time of day. I`m so thankful. Also, this story is unbetaed so yes i am aware there are probably tons of errors. Anyway i hop to see more reader in the future. Until then,**

 **Catch you guys on the flip side ::::P**

 **Guardian**

 **R &R**


End file.
